Dealing Skeletons
by Murasaki-yanagi
Summary: As the crew of the Outlaw Star finally get a vacation Gene is left alone. However his vacation suddenly gets interesting as a unsuspected cry for help finds its way to his desktop. Please R&R.
1. The Message

After finishing the immense tasks that Starwind and Hawking Enterprises seemed to bring us, the crew and I were finally are taking a break. With the money from our last job we can finally afford to take our long deserved vacation.  
  
Everyone was excited, we haven't had a rest in quite some time and we all need to relax. Aisha went back to visit the Ctarl Ctarl and Suzuka mysteriously disappeared with her share of the money as usual. Jim made reservations for a beach resort with a full gourmet buffet that is famous all around the galaxy. Figures he go somewhere like that. Melfina decided to tag along with Jim because she'd never seen the ocean before. As the last of them departed to their destinations, I smiled and waved goodbye. I had decided to just hang out at the place we had on Sentinel III.  
  
When all was quiet, I stretched out eagerly on the plush yet faded couch. Damn, it felt good to relax. I moved my shoulder awkwardly in small circles trying to get the soreness to disappear. Finally I found a relatively comfortable position and drifted off to my well earned sleep.  
  
I awoke later in the evening, and as I looked around the dark empty room I remembered that everyone was had left. I sat up and rested my head heavily in my hand. Despite all the noise that everyone caused and all the crazy antics, I found that I really didn't like this silence, this lack of company. Hoping I had gotten a message from one of them, I sat down at my computer and fired it up. I stared vapidly at the illuminated screen as it took forever to turn on. I pointed at it groggily, "You stupid piece of junk." After awhile it was finally working and humming along. I clicked on the flashing envelope icon, and it pulled up a goofy picture of Mel and Jim on the beach....eating. I laughed quietly to myself. "They seem to be enjoying themselves...maybe I should have tagged along." "Maybe Melfina and I can go there by ourselves..." A naughty looked crossed my face, but quickly passed as the next virtual postcard picture popped on to the screen. I guffawed, causing my cheeks to puff up as I tired to control my laughter at the sight of Aisha looking totally crazy. I wiped my tear away and leaned back in my chair. "My friends are always good for a laugh..." My happiness however, dissipated as the realization that they were not here slowly sunk in, and wouldn't be coming home for a while. The loneliness started to get to me and I decided I needed to get out of the house for a while. I dragged myself to the bathroom and splashed a handful of cold water on to my face, then grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I wandered outside, taking in the night sky and walked quietly to the bar downtown. I entered and tilted my hand in a hello to the bartender, then took my usual seat. As I sipped my liquor I wished I had some company, someone to share my drunken humor with. Unfortunately no one approached me or even acknowledged my presence, so as the bar turned off its lights and the night gradually came to an end I walked back home, alone.  
  
As I opened the door, revealing my dark and empty apartment, I noticed a dim light coming from my bedroom. Walking inside I realized that I had left my computer on in my apathetic state earlier today. I sat down and was about to shut it down when I noticed a small flashing icon down at the bottom of the screen. A video message? But who would video message me so late at night? I had gotten the virtual postcards from Aisha, Jim and Melfina and didn't expect anything from Suzuka. This was becoming stranger by the minute. "Oh well" I sighed, "There's only one way to find out." With that I double clicked the video camera shaped icon, and the video window popped open. "Gene I need your help! Save me!".....  
  
Hey! Hope you enjoyed my story. This is my first submission of fan fiction EVER. I would really appreciate any response you have to give. I know most of us don't respond but I would like feedback to help me improve my writing. Also to see if anyone would like to read more of this story! Thanks for your time. ^_^ 


	2. Intrigue

I was so shocked that I almost fell off my chair. I couldn't believe they had captured him! He was usually surrounded by bodyguards at all times. And to top it all off, he wasn't usually the one asking for help. I leaned back heavily in my chair clutching my forehead with my sweaty palm. What was I supposed to do? Usually when trouble came to visit me I had my crew with me and was ready to take on anything. However, they were all away having the vacation of their lives while I sat in my dimly lit room with a kidnapped benefactor. Damn it Gene, think.  
  
I pounded the desk with frustration as I tried to figure out how to save Fred. Save him? I'd have to locate him first. I smiled as my plan of action slowly entered my mind. I let my fingers fly freely across the keyboard, as I began to conduct a search to track down the location the video message had been sent from. After a couple of minutes of sifting through many possible phone numbers, I found one that seemed to fit. It was situated in a shady part of town near the outdated and abandoned airport. I quickly inputted the monitor number and tried to connect to the video phone. After about a minute, an error message popped up on the screen informing me that the connection hadn't been working for over a decade.  
  
That couldn't be right. I sat back, contemplating while running my fingers through my ruby hair. My instincts told me it was from this district that Fred had called for help. It had to be. Someone must have tampered with it. Whoever had Fred was one sneaky bastard, and...I was beginning to enjoy it.  
  
**Well I finally got around to updating. Sorry to whoever was waiting on me. You can always email me and bug me to write more it you want. I could use some motivation other than myself, and I would love to hear from you. Well see you next time. ^_^** 


	3. Tough Luck

After finally getting a lead, I decided to go out to the abandoned airport and investigate. I grabbed my coat that was hanging on the back of my chair, and dug around in my closet for any spare castor shells that I could find. I discovered a few fours and a thirteen from under a pile of laundry, and quickly stuck them into my pocket. I looked around quickly, and grabbed a couple of other guns I had lying around. Feeling more confident now, I scooped up the printed location sheets and headed out.  
  
I jumped in to my classic hover car, and sped away in style. Not that anyone noticed, but that's the thing about being cool...you have to live like that all the time. As I turned the corner my headlights briefly illuminated the darkened street, and a dog started to bark somewhere in the distance. No one was out this late so I had the streets to myself. I pulled out the maps I had printed and glanced between them and the road, trying to get my bearings. I had been past the old airport when I first landed on Sentinel III but things here seemed harder to find in the dark.  
  
I whizzed by the scrap metal yard, and then quickly looking at my map, I noticed that the junkyard was right near the airport. I let out a boyish whoop of joy, and swung the car heavily to the right kicking up a huge cloud of dust. I raced away at breakneck speed, happy to be on my way to an ass kicking. I would just save Fred and be back by last call. Boy, wouldn't Jim be jealous to know that I didn't need him to pull off a job. I smirked to myself at all the new respect I would get from this successful solo mission.  
  
I slowed gradually to a stop right outside the chain link fence that surrounded the deserted airport. I stepped calmly from the car, and shut the door. I decided to leave my car here, incase things got ugly, it would be safe. I scanned the perimeter, trying to get a sense of the site. Luckily the moon was almost full and it illuminated some buildings and the fence in a dim blue light, allowing me to see my way around. About 100 feet to my left, I noticed a small discrepancy in the continuity of the fence. Upon further inspection I found it to be a small entrance that some kid must have made, pulling back the chicken wire in one place. I entered quietly and then taking a quick peek at the map I headed in the direction of the video phone.  
  
I noticed the video phone, and headed towards it. It was off in a corner dimly lit by a dull, flickering streetlight. It seemed to be in working order, even though the error message claimed it had been non-operational for 10 years. To prove my theory right I pushed the on button. The screen blipped on, slowly becoming brighter until I could read the text written on the screen. "Tough Luck...Gene Starwind" Then everything went black.  
  
**Well, here's the newest edition to the story. Sorry that my update time runs about a month long. I'll try to fix that. There should be another chapter up tonight as well. My special treat! Hope you all enjoy it...and as always please leave a comment!** 


	4. Enter the Casis Pirates

**Hello, all. Before reading this chapter I highly recommend visiting my site. Here you will find images as well as detailed back ground of Gene's captors. If you want any idea of who these people are and what they look like, please go here. Unfortunately the rest of my site isn't linked up yet but hopefully soon. Enjoy!!**  
  
As I slowly regained consciousness I found myself sprawled on a cool steel floor in a room with no doors or windows. The room was dimly illuminated by what seemed to be a series of tiny lights shinning underneath the floor that I lay on. As my eyes adjusted to the frosty grey light, I began to realize that I was truly trapped. Then a voice sounded, seeming to come from every metallic corner. It stated calmly "Welcome Gene Starwind, welcome to your new home" "There is no way in HELL you'll be keeping me here." I spat back. But the voice was gone, I was alone once again.  
  
Sighing to myself I slumped against the wall silently muttering curses. I couldn't solve my way out of this one with my guns, like I usually did. Whoever that was on that speaker, they were playing for keeps. I'd have to use some of my old-fashioned brainstorming. I wasn't that tired but since they were leaving me alone for now, I might as well get some sleep in case I wouldn't get to any time soon. It might also help me relax so I could think of a way out. Now with a plan of action, I curled up in the corner and drifted off to sleep; cradling my empty castor that still offered me some solace.  
  
Vega moved away from the microphone and leaned back in her chair. She glanced over at the video monitor, watching Gene as he slept. "What a horrible outlaw...in a strange place, and he has the gall to sleep." Vega shook her head and smiled slightly. "But you do offer me amusement Gene Starwind, reaching our goal should be enjoyable." At that moment Kujen entered the room, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Talking to yourself again Vega?" Vega smiled, "Well I do have to meet my quota of villain behavior." He chuckled, and then got to the point. "Captain, Fain requests your approval of the next stage." "Excellent. I will join him shortly. Call Singh and have her monitor our prisoner. Come with me, I may need your help." she replied. "Yes, Captain." Vega quickly exited the room with Kujen right behind her. As they walked down the hallway they passed Singh, who was on her way to the monitoring station. She stepped to the side, saluting Vega as she passed.  
  
After saluting the captain, Singh continued to the monitoring room and situated herself comfortably in the plush swivel chair. She spun around a few times then checked the video feed. He was still sleeping. She sunk down in the chair and sighed. This was going to prove to be long and boring. If Vega was inspecting the next stage, then they could be occupied for hours. Swinging her legs from side to side, her eyes wandered across the vast and complicated instrument panel. Then she stopped, placing her feet firmly on the floor, as she focused her attention on the microphone controls. A sly grin appeared on her face. "Now this might actually be fun...."she thought.  
  
As she inspected the various buttons, she noticed that she was able change the voice that was output into the confinement area. "I guess so your adversary won't recognize your voice if they ever meet you..." she mumbled. Among the standard voice distortions and fear inducing audio enhancements she saw that Vega had added some customized ones of Gene's crew members. They had been briefed previously on the identities of each of the members and their relationship to Gene, so she now knew whose voice she wanted to manipulate for her little prank. She pressed the button marked [Melfina] and bent the microphone towards her mouth.  
  
The sound inside the steel prison snapped on. "Gene...Gene...."the false Melfina whispered. Gene began to stir at the sound of the friendly and familiar voice. "Gene, wake up Gene." the voice called again. Suddenly it struck him, forcing him awake. That was Melfina's voice! Fully on his feet, heart racing, he called out to Melfina, "Where are you Melfina?!" "Shhhhh..."she hushed. "You don't want to call attention to yourself. Now listen." Singh giggled silently to herself, enjoying watching him squirm under her false pretense. Then she began Melfina's fraudulent story.  
  
"I'm here to help you; we found you missing and tracked you here. I infiltrated this place to save you." "But why?" Gene questioned, "Why did you leave your vacation early?" "Because I love you." breathed the fake Melfina. Gene froze, completely bowled over by Melfina's bold and shocking revelation. First captured by some unknown assailants now a love confession?!? They had always been close, even crushes but never lovers. Suddenly she screamed then the mic crackled out. Gene, already emotionally drained from the ensnarement and love declaration, nearly had a conniption when he thought about Mel in the grasps of his captors.  
  
Singh jumped and let out a quick scream, as she turned to see Fain looming over her. She clicked the mic off and tried to look innocent. "Sumashi ow nina?"he inquired suspiciously. "Uhh...nothing...."she replied sheepishly. "But why did you have to startle me?!" she retorted, trying to change the subject. "Vega sudeitashi ow switch chitashitawa aw." "Okay, I could use a break, I'm losing my assassin reflexes...I didn't even hear you come in." Singh rose calmly from the chair, and began to walk out. Fain made one final remark, scolding her for messing with the prisoner. She snorted angrily and stormed out of the room.  
  
Fain stepped up to the chair and sat down. He turned around, checking the panel for any problems. Seeing everything was in order, he turned to the video monitor to see Gene, stressed and startled. Fain sighed, somewhat annoyed at having to deal with the result of Singh's boredom. Fain turned on the mic, and selected a button which would translate his language into something Gene could understand. Then he spoke. "Gene, I apologize on the behalf of my teammate. That was not Melfina. Ease your mind and prepare for your challenge tomorrow." With that he set the monitor to alert him if anything strange happened, flipped out the lights and headed to his sleeping quarters.  
  
**Well I finally updated. Not as early as I wanted to but better than usual. Hopefully you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If all goes well they will be a chapter next week, but no promises. And as always please leave a comment; I love to hear from you guys! ^_^** 


	5. Prison Motion

** Hello all! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry about the kind of long update time. Also for anyone who has been to my site, I added my non-fan fiction artwork, wallpapers, and bio page. So if you are interested check it out! ^_^**  
  
I awoke the next day, surprisingly well rested despite the fact that I had been lying on cold steel all night. I looked around groggily and checked to make sure I still had my castor. It was exactly where I had left it, clutched to my chest...and still completely empty. I sweat dropped at my needless worry. Then the unidentifiable voice spoke loudly through the speakers, causing the metal to vibrate slightly. "Today marks the beginning of the first day on the road to your complete and utter humiliation!" Then it was instantly silent. "What? No maniacal laughter?" I grumbled angrily. "What could they mean about my humiliation?" I mused. "What kind of kidnappers captures people and doesn't use them for ransom?" I furrowed my brow trying to make sense of everything.  
  
Even with all of my experience gathered from years of outlawing, I've never come across an adversary like this one. They are making a fool of me!" I growled to myself. Then my eyes shot open with realization! I pounded my open palm with my fist and grinned slyly. "So that was their game...make an ass of Gene Starwind would they....Well half knowing was one fourth the battle right? I guess that's how it works....Anyway I was catching on and that renewed my confidence. That was good timing because as I finished mentally patting myself on the back, one of the wall panels slid slowly into the floor revealing a showed passageway.  
  
"Freedom?" my hopeful brain wondered. But such hope was not founded in reality. As I walked forward, the shadows parted and the steel walls formed an extensive metal hallway. Not wanting to miss any possible chance of escaping that horrid metallic prison I began to walk down the hallway.  
  
As I suspected, escape was not easily achieved. They would play with me before they would ever let me go. I hated to play along with others' devices but I really didn't have a choice. That said, the door that freed me slid shut moving my prison to the maze ahead of me. So being forced to traverse this path, I walk forward hoping the end was not too far off.  
  
As the door opened, Vega watched Gene enter, hesitate then move forward as the door shut, cutting off any retreat. She watched him walk on, pleased with the start of her plan. It would all be worth it, when she could give her teammates the prestige among the pirates that they all deserved. No longer would any pirate mock the name of Casis. By capturing and humiliating Gene Starwind, the best outlaw, she would make a name for them all. It was brilliant. Never before could a pirate claim that they had outwitted Gene Starwind. Finally they would get respect from the entire region of space.  
  
**Well that was a short chapter and not too exciting but necessary. Next time: Gene wanders the maze, while Vega gets an unexpected visitor...and Singh an unexpected suitor?!? Stay tuned to find out!** 


	6. Unexpected and Obnoxious Visitors

**Welcome back! The latest chapter is up...obviously. Hope you enjoy it. I will shortly have the designs for Durga and Lao up soon so check them out! **  
  
Vega looked on as Gene struggled with the maze. Everything was going well and if things really went her way he'd only need one challenge to have her achiever her objective. It would take him quite a while before he ended the complex puzzle. She turned on the camera monitors and prepared to leave the room. As she turned to leave, Kujen burst through the door, frantic and panting. "Vega...someone...broke...in...." he gasped out erratically. He had barely completed his sentence when his eyes went wide and he fell to the floor. Disturbed, Vega quickly called Singh and Fain to the control room. Down the hall she heard an explosion, and smoke began to pillow into the room. She coughed as she tried to push through the dense clouds. Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared a few feet away from her.  
  
Then two more appeared next to the figure. They broke past the smoke, revealing Singh and Fain holding a man by his arms, suspended in their grasp. His hair was disheveled and fell haphazardly on his smirking face. Vega, now collected, spoke. "Who are you and why did you break in here?" He just smiled at her, causing her face to twist into a frown. She was about to snap at him, but then she felt two arms wrap around her. Her frown disappeared, and was replaced by pure surprise. Who could it be everyone she knew was present and accounted for...  
  
"Vega...." the voice cooed softly. A shiver of recognition ran up her spine. It couldn't be...how did she, how could she be her? Vega reluctantly turned around to be faced by the person she least wanted to see. It was Durga, her obnoxious, cell mate from the asteroid prison. She smiled weakly and then turned to the task at hand, finding out who this guy was and why he was here...and most of all...why he would be with Durga. She addressed him more politely now and re-asked her previous questions, trying to ignore the fact that Durga still held her in her embrace. He smiled his dashing smile again and said, "My name is Lao and I'm here to make you famous!" Vega visibly sweat dropped. Not another weirdo!  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" He laughed, "Why I'm Lao the space-renowned thief that has made it his mission to join the lowliest of pirates, that's you, and make them the best by means of my awesome skills." "Well at least he gets to the point, right?" Singh muttered, sarcastically. "Well that is just one of my wonderful qualities." he announced to no one in particular. "But the more important question would be" Vega continued "is why the hell are you working with this crazy bitch behind me?" Durga smiled cutely in response.  
  
"Well we met at a bar on Orange Zion. I, ever the gentleman, approached her to buy her a drink. As we started talking I mentioned I was looking for you and your pirate friends. She said you were old friends and that she would lead me to you as long as she could tag along. I agreed and here we are...read to join the happy Casis family!" he grinned brightly. Vega finally lost her seemingly unbreakable cool.  
  
"No!" she screamed, seething with anger. "NO, there's NO way in HELL I'm letting you two join me!!! Don't think you can ridicule me and then get favors!" With that she threw Durga violently off her and socked Lao soundly across his face, then stormed off down the hall. Durga stood up slowly rubbing her newly bruised backside, while Singh and Fain realized that Lao was out cold. Fain motioned to Kujen and Lao, "Iasadaku ettieterust in ohsab ikoyb." Singh nodded, and then picked up Kujen and Lao gently, each cradled in one of her giant hands, and she proceeded to the sickbay. Fain followed after Vega, and the hallway became silent.  
  
**Well that was kind of short too, but I like to keep each perspective in separate chapters, but the next chapter will be up tonight too. Also DS popularity contest! Out of all of the Casis pirates, who do you like the best? Please email me what you think!! If you participate you'll get a special surprise! Hope to hear from you soon! ** 


	7. Suffering

**Another short one...but the total is pretty long. Poor sick, crazy Gene! He'll get a longer chapter next time! Sorry to all you who were expecting more Outlaw Star-ness...and all you got was my pirates. Enjoy. And please R &R.**  
  
I'd only been in the maze for one day and one night but it seemed like forever. My stomach growled, and I put my hand on it as if to silence it. It seemed to be getting continually hotter in the tunnels, but I think I just had a fever. I now wore nothing but my pants that I had rolled up and my cloak that I wearily dragged behind me. All the rest of my stuff I had gradually discarded along the expanse of the labyrinth due to necessity. I walked somewhat further, then collapsed to the floor, and pulled on my cloak like a blanket. It was time to rest for today, or at least my warped concept of how long a day was.  
  
As I lay there with my back to the cool steel, I stared up at its twin. I felt my increased body heat even more and tears began to well up at the outside corners of my eyes. I didn't have the energy to spare crying, but I did anyway. I was sick, depressed and utterly alone. I had to get out of here soon, even if it killed me. At least I'd die a free man. Dying? I don't want to die not from this anyway...ugh, what am I thinking, I must be delusional from my fever? My head was spinning and closing my eyes didn't seem to help. As my mind swirled with heat, despondency and confusion, I felt silent, hot tears curve over my flushed cheeks and drop on to the metal beneath me. "God this vacation sucks...." I mumbled as I finally fell asleep from the exhaustion.  
  
**Next time: Advances in the sickbay and emotions running high...how will they all cope?** 


	8. The end of the night

**Sorry to anyone who was waiting for me to update. I write little increments at a time so this chapter took me a while, but I'm happy with the results. And it's long! Whoo hoo! Also I am actually putting up the profiles for Lao and Durga. They were in chapter 6 but more important in this chapter...at least Lao. And as always enjoy!**  
  
Singh laid Lao and Kujen gently on separate, white sterile beds. She looked down at their unconscious forms, lightly tinted blue by the overhead lights. She chuckled slightly at the fact that Kujen's skin hadn't changed color at all. She folded her large hands against her back, and began to search for some blankets. She found some soft, fleece blankets in an overhead cabinet and laid one over Kujen's body. She began to hum quietly as she moved over to Lao's bed. As she put the blanket over him and began to pull it up, she felt a hand touch her causing her to stop all of her activities. She gazed down at Lao's hand lightly draped over her own. She blushed slightly and started to pull her hand away from his, but he only griped it tighter, pressing her chilled hand deeper into his warm palm.  
  
He tried to speak but only air escaped, his lips mouthing unidentifiable words. She blushed more at her foolishness, thinking he was coming on to her...he just needed something and had to get her attention. But she had to admit that she didn't mind holding the handsome man's hand. Singh leaned closer, trying to discern what Lao was trying to tell her. Still holding her hand tightly, he whispered weakly in her ear, "Are you an angel?" "Maybe an angel of death..."she thought sarcastically. But she had never been one who would ignore the needs of others...and had never been called and angel. She kissed his forehead gently, slipping easily into her caregiver mode. "Poor guy...Vega's punch has addled his brain." She didn't answer his question, and merely smiled. Maybe he did like her...no, no that couldn't be it.  
  
She had loved twice and they had never returned her feelings. She pulled up a stool and sat, watching Lao drift back to sleep, still clasping his hand. She had loved a fellow Diran, Dacian but he had just ignored her, much more avid about training his apprentice Kori. And then she had liked Kujen. His ultimate loyalty to the ones he loved was appealing. Not to mention that he was a pretty good looking guy. But he had been cold to her as well, and his loyalty seemed to be more focused on Vega. But at least she had learned from before not to hold on too long after she had been ignored and rejected.  
  
In her pain, she had sworn off men, yet here she was blushing at the closeness she was sharing with Lao. She immediately chalked it off to the long time since she had been touched by a guy, and nothing more. With that she got up and filled a washcloth with ice and placed it on his bruised and swollen face.  
  
She touched his nose, and he flinched in pain despite being unconscious. She realized it must be broken, so she went about setting it, waking Lao in the process. He started to sit up from the pain, but Singh firmly held him to the bed. "Hold still or it will only hurt more!" she scolded. He obeyed mechanically, his eyes glazed from the pain. Singh made quick work of it, using a bone setting complex and placing two reinforced bandages across his nose. He let out the breath he had been holding, feeling somewhat better.  
  
Singh smiled at the successful job and noticed that his eyes were focusing better. She looked at him and joked, "Do you still think I'm an angel?" She laughed to herself, expecting him to deny his pain induced rantings from before. But instead he stared her square in the face, with his brow furrowed in seriousness. "Yes." he breathed. She felt burning heat creep up her face as she pulled her hands over her shocked face. She suddenly felt sick. She let a single tear escape her eye as she turned and ran out of the room, with Lao looking confused.  
  
***  
  
I awoke slowly, making it a new day by my definition. I sat up, slouching forward eyes still half closed. "God I'm still tired..." I whined groggily. I pulled my cloak around my shoulders and leaned heavily against the wall. "I'll just rest a little while longer...not like I'm in any kind of hurry." I commented, oozing sarcasm. I hoped my captors could hear me, so they could suffer from my bad humor just like I was. I make a mental note to kick Jim for making fun of my jokes. I was funny dammit! Mel and Gilliam always laughed at them. I smiled outwardly, reassuring myself and my ego. Jim just didn't appreciate me.  
  
The thought of Jim, naturally lead my train of thought to the welfare of everyone else. I'm not sure how long I had been here. Could they have gotten back already? I really hoped they had. If they saw I was gone, they'd come get me out of this stupid place. God I was lonely, I even was starting to miss Aisha! Well just starting too...but still!  
  
I sighed, banging my head softly against the wall. I'd better get moving; otherwise I'd make no progress at all. I'm not sure if I was making any at all, but I had to try. I picked myself up, grunting harshly at the pain that shot up my spine. "That's what sleeping on metal gets you I guess...."I chuckled, unamused. So I began walking, just as I had seemed to be doing for quite some time now. Nowadays, my mind wanders more than my tired body. All I have is my thoughts in this endless déjà vu of steel. Like so may times before I reach a fork in the maze.  
  
Ironically enough, I enjoy them. Instead of hating them from obscuring my path to freedom, they are the only thing keeping me sane. If I was to walk straight ahead forever, eventually my thoughts would become my reality and I as an external person would cease to exist. Maybe I was being somewhat extreme and melodramatic but that's the way I felt. It was these simple navigational decisions that focused my mind and calmed my anxieties.  
  
I stopped at the break in the path. I looked at both choices for a few moments, explored each one briefly then ventured down the left branch. I grinned, almost giddy. I was now one step closer to whatever fate lay in front of me! I laughed at myself. I had a good feeling about this route, and ever hopefully I walked onwards.  
  
***  
  
Fain approached Vega's room and knocked quietly. "Fain"he announced. The door slid open to reveal a red-eyed super pissed Vega, wearing her night attire. "What do you want?!!"she growled. Fain merely began to enter, as she always let him, only to meet with an unexpected reaction. Vega violently pushed him, using both hands and putting the full weight of her anger into it. Fain, unbalanced stepped back awkwardly almost falling. He stood there a moment, with his hand on the wall, shocked at Vega's reaction and the fact that a mere human had been able to nearly topple him. He scowled, becoming angrier about what had happened.  
  
Then he felt the slight pressure of his Nog's teeth on his torso, and turned to see dark muted red glow coming from its eyes. Immediately he stifled his growing rage. The glow reduced but did not fade entirely. How easily he forgot that is rage drove the Nog to kill whoever wronged or attacked him. He was somewhat peeved about what Vega had done, but he didn't want her dead. Instead he approached her calmly, removing his mask. A soft iridescent light shown out from where Fain had removed his mask, illuminating Vega's face. He stood there for a few moments until all of Vega's anger had been into Fain's swirled energy mass. She smiled blissfully and Fain reattached his mask then took her gently into his arms and carried her to bed.  
  
She looked at him and murmured, "Thank you... you always make me feel better." With that she closed her eyes waiting to be tucked in. Fain obliged, pulling the smooth satin bed sheet over her. Then he took out his wooden Tul, a flute like instrument, and began to play a soothing and strange melody, composed by Thuum himself. She quickly fell into a comfortable sleep, and Fain put away the Tul. He looked in the child-like form of Vega, looking so contented.  
  
He smiled at the fact that she was their hard ass leader yet she delighted at such a childish ritual. It was true though that no one but him but him knew this, and Fain was proud that she let him see her like this. He had initiated the first energy calming, but she had insisted on being tucked in, and when she found out he could make music she had wanted that as well. She often called him to her quarters to hear him play. She was the captain so he did as he was told, but eventually it had become a beautiful bond that had created a unique relationship between them.  
  
Perhaps it was because that they had shared their true selves with each other and no one else in the crew knew. It was a treasured secret between friends...and he enjoyed it. He moved a lock of hair from her shoulder, wished her a silent goodnight and departed from her room.  
  
***  
  
Kujen awoke, slowly realizing he was in the sick bay and not his room. It took him a while to remember what had happened and why he was here. He rubbed the base of his neck, noticing two swollen bruises had formed there. He glared angrily at the sleeping Lao. "That stupid fucker did this to me." he growled quietly. He noticed Lao's injuries and hoped he had been the one to inflict them. He was about to call someone and ask them what exactly had gone down, but as he glanced at the clock over the intercom he realized it was the middle of the night and everyone would be asleep. He flopped back heavily onto the rigid bed, resigning to sleep here tonight.  
  
Now that he was fully awake, not to mention pissed, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Tossing and turning he tried to find a comfortable spot, and in finding none he sat back up facing Lao. He watched the small man sleeping not more than five feet away from him. Despite his broken nose and obvious bruises he had a smile plastered on his unconscious face. "I wonder what he's so happy about."Kujen said irritated.  
  
As if to answer his question, Lao hugged his pillow and smiling wider murmured, "...Singh...." Kujen's eyes widened momentarily. Was Singh the reason for this loser's goofy grin?!? Kujen could feel himself getting angrier. Aside from the injuries Lao had given him, which had made him less than happy, he just couldn't like the guy. He knew the type of person he was just from looking at him; he was an obnoxious, self centered, pretty boy. Plus the thought of him having Singh as a lover riled him somehow. She was like a sister to him and didn't want her getting hurt by some low-life play boy.  
  
He thought Singh had liked him when they had first met but he had been wrong. Regardless, he wouldn't let the vulnerable girl fall into his thieving clutches. He clenched his fists tightly together to signify his resolve and determination to save her from Lao. He grinned broadly, reveling in the sheer ecstasy that a vow of loyalty had always given him. Yet even in all his new found joy, the biting pain of his fist vow came to the forefront of his mind. A younger man, foolishly in love, he'd promised to protect Emi...yet had failed to do so. That only made his resolve to succeed with Singh even stronger. He would make up for his lackings in the past.  
  
His spirits suddenly downtrodden he sighed and lay back on the bed. He stared at the plain and pattern-less ceiling unable to fall asleep. Annoyed, he got up and went to the medicine cabinet. Glaring at himself in the mirror he opened it and pulled out the white bottle with a blue sticker on the top labeling it as a sedative. He opened it, quickly dolling out the required amount and chugging it down with a glass of water. With one final look at his depressed face in the mirror, he went back to bed and let the artificial sleep take over.  
  
***  
  
I continued walking down the left path I had chosen hours ago, and didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I mentally kicked myself for my stupid choice. I had been all optimistic and sure of my decision...only to inevitably fuck up. How like me. But I was also pretty damn good at taking my mistakes in stride and making it work out in the end, somehow. I only hope that this skill didn't fail me now.  
  
I concluded that the best plan of action was to see this route through, making sure it was wrong before I abandoned it. Then I could always back track, and take the other fork seeing if that one would take me anywhere worth while. Pretty good logic for a man locked in a metal maze for days, eh?  
  
So, satisfied with my plan of action I continued following the winding course, happy for once that there were no splits in this approach. If there had been it would have made things infinitely more difficult had I the need to backtrack. If only I hadn't gotten so sick, I could have used my other clothes now as breadcrumbs to mark my path if the occasion arose. So far it hadn't so I tried not to think about it too much, lest I jinx myself and have it happen.  
  
I pushed on, furthering myself in my thoughts, covering more ground in this complex maze. I turned a corner once again, and came to...a dead end. Well shit. I approached it and tried to feel if there was any hidden door or button to free myself with but there was none. "Dammit!!!!!!"I yelled as I punched the solid metal in front of me. I had tried to remain calm, but I was frustrated and just wanted the fuck out.  
  
I supposed now I'd just initiate my "brilliant" plan of backtracking. But now the thought crossed my no longer optimistic mind. What if the other path didn't go anywhere either?? I had ventured down every turn that was made available to me, narrowing down the exit to these two detours. Well I just had to try. Try to believe that it would all work out, these screwed up mental cases that had captured me would tire of their games, and I could go home to my strange family and get piss drunk. OH how nice that would be. With my somewhat weak new found resolve I began the laborious task of retracing my steps back to the fork I had passed hours ago. "Oh how I hope this is worth it..."  
  
**Next time: Where's Durga? Gene meets an unexpected end and Kujen's declaration of war!! Also if anyone want to give me their emails I will email you when I update if that helps anyone...just let me know.** 


End file.
